rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
ARC-V era
This is the 5th chapter of legends unite! Transcript Narrator: And so we move onto our fifth and final duelist. Welcome to Paradise City, where Action Duels are all the rage and one duelist wishes to make the whole world smile through Dueltaining. Meet Yuya Sakaki. As a boy, he always looked up to his father, the famous Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki. Three years ago, Yusho went MIA during a title match against The Sledgehammer. (flashback) Yuya: My dad's no chicken! Let me duel The Sledgehammer 'til my dad shows up! Narrator: Yuya was bullied by everyone except his friends. One day, Yuya decided to take back what his father lost by dueling the Sledgehammer. That duel is where Yuya created a brand new summoning method: Pendulum summoning. (Flashback: Yuya vs Sledgehammer) 14-year-old Yuya: Okay, pendulum, you've swung his way. Now you'll swing my way! (An unknown force changed Yuya's cards into Pendulum cards) Yuya: I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! I’m allowed to summon monsters though level two through seven all at the same time. Sledgehammer: What is that kid doing? Yuya: Swing far, Pendulum. Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action! (Yuya's monsters were summoned by the method) Yuya: Slash your way to victory, Performapal Swordfish! Whip to it Performapal Whip Snake! Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Sledgehammer: I play the trap Battleguard Howling. Now your Odd-Eyes must retreat to your hand. But before it disappears, you will take all its attack points as damage! Yuya: Check this, everybody. Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability can rewrite history. So, Sledgehammer, your trap has been trumped. Infinity Gear Reverse! Sledgehammer: I play an Action Spell card. Yuya: We've reached the grand finale, Stargazer Magician. Let's end this duel with a trick fans here will never forget. Watch in wonder as Stargazer uses his Pendulum ability. Halting Horoscope! Sledgehammer: That move leaves me wide open! Yuya: Everything is set now, Odd-Eyes. Let's give the Sledgehammer a blazing send-off. Spiral Flame Strike! Since Battleguard King is a Level 5 or above monster, Odd-Eyes' special ability deals double the damage. That's a wrap! Narrator: Although Yuya was successful in defeating the Sledgehammer, this was only the start of Yuya's adventure. After learning there was an interdimensional war going on and obtaining Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from a duelist who strangely looks just like him, the sinister Obelisk Force attacked the Standard Dimension during the Arc League Championship. After driving them back, Yuya joined Declan Akaba's elite team of Lancers to battle the sinister Duel Academy, who wanted to control all the worlds. Their first stop was the Synchro Dimension. Despite some roadblocks, Yuya managed to rally the city together by battling the Friendship Cup champion, Jack Atlas. (Flashback: Yuya Sakaki vs Jack Atlas) Yuya: Now I Synchro Summon Nirvana High paladin! Jack Atlas (ARC-V): I Synchro Summon! Bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Yuya/Crowd: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Yuya: Spiral Flame Strike! (Odd-Eyes destroys Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, Jack smiles as his Life Points dropped to zero.) Narrator: After defeating Jack Atlas in the Friendship Cup Final, Yuya became the king of New Domino City and gained a new ally to the Lancers. Then Yuya battled the sinister commander of Duel Academy, Aster Phoenix. (Flashback: Yuya Sakaki vs Aster Phoenix) Aster Phoenix (ARC-V): This is the end, Yuya Sakaki! Dystopia! Attack Yuya directly! Yuya: Let's finish big, Brave Eyes! Now heat things up! Searing Flame Strike! (Brave-Eyes destroys Destiny HERO Dystopia and Aster Phoenix was defeated. As he lay defeated, Aster cracks a smile.) Narrator: After finally reuniting with his father, he's now face-to-face with his biggest obstacle yet: Yuri, Duel Academy's greatest solider who wanted to reunite with Yuya. Yuri: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, go! Destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Yuya: Yuri, this is it! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Spiral Flame Strike! When Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least level 5, you take double the damage! I win, Yuri! Yuri: So then, I lose. Narrator: Yuya defeated Yuri and obtained all 4 Dimensions Dragons. But once he did, he merged with all his counterparts and became the monster known as Z-ARC Yuya: I won...JUST LIKE YOU WANTED! Narrator: As it turned out, Yuya was just one of four pieces of Z-ARC, when he was defeated by Ray Akaba, Zuzu Boyle's original self and Professor Leo Akaba's daughter by using 4 special cards Leo created to remove Z-ARC from power. But now, he was whole once more. Z-ARC: Duel me! Come on! Someone duel me! Narrator: The Lancers would not allow Z-ARC to do what he wanted. They did all they could to try and defeat Z-ARC with their power, but they fell one by one. Then Declan joined the fight and weakened Z-ARC. But that's when Pendulum's true nature was revealed. Z-ARC: For your information, it was I who gave birth to Pendulum Summoning! Declan: You did?! Narrator: Declan tired his best to counter Z-ARC’s brutal strategy, but even his best moves weren't enough to best the sadistic duelist. But then an unlikely ally arrived: Riley Akaba. Declan: Riley, What are you doing!? Henrietta: Riley?! Riley: I'm not Riley. It's me, Ray! Narrator: Riley/Ray used the Natural Energy cards to turn Supreme King Z-ARC into just a Pendulum monster. Ray: Like both edges of a swinging pendulum, if evil is to exist, then so must good. So if there is Z-ARC, there must be Yuya! Zuzu, Celina, Rin, Lulu: Yuya! Set yourself free! Break free of Z-ARC! Return to us! And end all this suffering! By restoring peace to the Dimensions and make everyone smile again! Narrator: Ray used Riley as a spare body to counter Z-ARC and his deck, By using the cards that defeated him long ago thus freeing Yuya from Z-ARC's control. Z-ARC: You win, for now, but I'll return! Narrator: The four dragons started to split again, But Riley and Ray used their power to imprison Z-ARC inside Riley's body, Although Z-ARC's evil was ceased, it struggled to break free. Yuya had to make Riley smile by defeating Declan (Flashback: Yuya vs Declan - Final round) Declan: D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon! Use your special ability to destroy Rebellion Dragon and deal 3000 points of damage to end this duel! Yuya: Come on, you party pooper! Who said the show's over? Declan: But it is over! Yuya: It's not, 'cause my dragon isn't going into this fight alone. You think I'd have just one measly dragon fight all by itself? I have a whole rainbow of monsters, ready to finish this duel! Declan: Rainbow of monsters? Yuya: And they work as a team, starting off with Performapal Ignition Eagle. By banishing my bird and Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician, all of our face-down cards are destroyed. You know, Declan, with Z-ARC and the Dimensional Wars and the constant fight to save the world, I forgot something along the way, something simple. That when you get down to it, dueling's just fun and sometimes, all I need to make me smile is just some random Performapal pyrotechnics! So 5, 4... Crowd: 3, 2, 1! Yuya: Ignition! (Fireworks are shown, followed by an illuminating light show) Yuya: Now, it's time for my grand finale! Ignition Eagle's special ability gives Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 500 attack points for every Pendulum monster on my field. That's 2000 attack points! (Yuya hops onto Odd-Eyes) Yuya: It's showtime! Spiral Flame Strike! Declan: I'm able to protect my monster, but I'm still going to have to take the damage. Yuya: Yeah, you got that right, Declan. In fact, you take double the damage. It's a wrap! Narrator: After defeating Declan and making Riley smile, Zuzu Boyle returned with the sprits of Lulu, Shay Obsidian's sister, Rin, Yugo's childhood friend and fellow Lancer Celina within her. We cut to the present day, where one duel would change Yuya Sakaki and his friends' lives forever. (Yuya was heading to the You Show Duel School using a pair of Roller boots given by a friend from the Xyz Dimension but not before greeting the citizens of Paradise City. He arrived at the school he loved) Yuya: Whew! I made it. (Yuya opens the doors as he walks in) It's a good thing no one else is here to- (Then Yuya was whacked by a paper fan. Yuya groaned in pain as he held his nose) Zuzu: Late again, as usual, Yuya. (Yuya saw his childhood friend Zuzu Boyle with a ticked mark on her head) Yuya: Aw~ Zuzu, did you have to whack me that hard? Zuzu: You're 3 minutes late! I was starting to worry. (She raised her fan, ready to whack him again, but that's when their friend Gong Strong came in, along with Skip Boyle, Tate, Allie, and Frederick) Gong: Alright Zuzu, that's enough! Tate: You should be thanking him, Zuzu. He did make Riley smile. Zuzu: (Sighs) I guess you're right. Sorry about that, Yuya. After all, you did save me from that horrible machine. Yuya: It's fine. Just a little bruise. Nothing to worry about. Allie: Who would've thought it had been three months since Yuya brought you back. Declan: And three months since Z-ARC's soul was purified. (They all look to see Declan Akaba, leaning on a post outside) Yuya: Declan? Why are you here? Declan: I came here for a reason. Yuya, do you remember your duel with me three months ago? Yuya: Why wouldn't I? If I had failed, Z-ARC would've been reborn. Declan: But in the end, you won. And I was curious as to how the way you spoke with your dragons. It made me wonder... (Declan adjusted his glasses) Yuya: Wonder about what? Declan: Yuya, I wish to duel you. I want to learn more about the Four Dimension Dragons. Yuya: Are you sure Declan? Last time I faced you, I was worried I was going to lose. Declan: But you didn't. You believed in your Dragons and came through. (Yuya took some time to think when another voice spoke up) Yuto: You know, Declan does have a point, Yuya. He's right that you were afraid to summon those dragons. (Yuya looked to see Yuto's spirit thinking about it) Yuya: I'm not asking for your opinion, Yuto! Yugo:'' Hey! Don't go snapping at Yuto!'' Yuri:'' He's just making a valid point!'' (Then Yugo and Yuri appeared in Yuya's mind) Yuri:'' And besides, you were worried that you would end up losing control over our dragons.'' Yuya: I'm just worried, you guys. What if we resurrect Z-ARC? Yuto'': Yuya, it's all over. Had Riley failed to seal Z-ARC, we wouldn't be within you. After all, your performance in that last duel even had Yuri smiling.'' Yuri: As much as I'd like to sock Yuto in the face for that remark, he's right. Yuto: The point is that you can show Declan what it means to control our Dragons. (Yuya looked at Yuto in surprise, knowing this was true. Yuya responds with a smile) Yuya: Thanks, you guys. I needed that. Now let's give Declan the duel of his life! Yugo:'' Yeah, that's the spirit!'' (Yuya then retuned to the real world, Then looked at Declan) Yuya: Declan, I accept your challenge. Declan: Good to know. We'll meet at the stadium in one hour. (Declan walks off, so he can get everything ready) Skip: Well that was certainly out of the blue! Frederick: So should we get you ready Yuya? Yuya: You bet! (Yuya and his friends headed off to get some training. An hour later, Yuya and his friends arrived at the duel stadium) Declan: I'm glad you could make it. Yuya: When it comes to a challenge coming from you, I won't back down! Declan: That's good to know. Now let's put your skills to the test. It does not matter if one of us wins. I'm going to collect the data I needed. Yuya: Then put your best card forward! Declan: Very well. I activate the Action Field Spell: Neo Heartland City! Computer: Augmented Reality Combat System energized. Generating Action field. Yuya: This is the field I lost to you in. Declan: Yes it is, Yuya, and history is about to repeat itself! Yuya: Not likely! I think I'll walk away the victor this time! (Yuya and Declan activate their duel disks) Skip: Yuya is all fired up to win! And so am I! Zuzu: You can do it, Yuya! Yuya and Declan: Let's Duel! Computer: Action cards dispersed. (The duel was going left and right like a seesaw at one point. Yuya thought he got the upper hand, But Declan countered with every blow. Right now, Declan has four monsters on his field. the first one was a Fusion monster, D/D/D Flame King Genghis; the second one was a Synchro monster: D/D/D Gust King Alexander, the third monster was an Xyz monster: D/D/D Wave King Caesar and Declan's final monster was a Pendulum monster called D/D/D Doom King Armageddon. Luckily, Yuya was able to escape the attack with the Action Spell Evasion) Skip: You gotta admit, Declan hasn't been slacking since these past 3 months. Gong: Declan still knows how to keep you on your toes. Shay: Even so, Yuya always has a backup plan. (Everyone turns around and they see Shay Obsidian, Sora Perse, Sylvio Sawatari, and Moon Shadow.) Gong: Shay! Sylvio! Moon Shadow! Sora! Sora: Hiya, Gong, Zuzu. Zuzu: Hey, Sora. Sylvio: Did we miss anything? Skip: Actually, you came just in time. Yuya's just about to start his turn. Yuya: I'm impressed, Declan. You've improved since our last duel. Declan: I should say the same about you, Yuya. Ever since you've got hold of the four Dimension Dragons, your dueling has improved. Yuya: That's right, and if I hadn't taken control when Z-ARC attacked, he would've destroyed everything. Declan: Exactly. So let's see what you're made of! (Two face-down cards materialize in front of Declan) Yuya: Okay, Declan. Get ready for a spectacle like never before! I draw! (Yuya draws his card and sees Timegazer Magician) Yuya: Perfect! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! (Stargazer Magician and Time gazer magician appear in the Pendulum Zones) Yuya: I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 2 through 7 all at the same time. (Zuzu smiles when she sees Yuya preparing to Pendulum Summon.) Yuya: Swing far, Pendulum. Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action! (Five light shoot out of a pink portal above) Yuya: Drop on in, Performapal Dropgallop! Scratch your way to victory, Performapal Silver Claw! Spin and win, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron! Light up the way, Performapal Fireflux! Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Yuya's five monsters appear) Allie: Five monsters at once! Amazing! Frederick: Yuya's moves are giving me goose pickles. Celina: I could never expect less from a Dueltainer. Zuzu: Celina. Lulu: I agree with Celina on this one. Yuya is a bit of a wild card. Rin: There's even a chance of him acctually winning this! Declan: Five monsters. You sure know how to up your game, Yuya. Yuya: Thanks, Declan. And that was just the beginning. Since Dropgallop was Pendulum Summoned, I can draw a card for every Performapal on my field, for a total of four cards. (Yuya draws four cards) Yuya: And trust me, Declan - these four cards will pave the way to victory. I overlay Level 4 Silver Claw and Fireflux to build the Overlay Network! (Silver Claw and Fireflux turn into energy and enter a swirling portal) Yuya: Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! Yuya/Yuto: I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (Yuto's dragon appears with a mighty roar) Shay: There's Dark Rebellion. I'm sure what's next. Yuya: There's more where that came from.. Level 2 Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron tunes Level 5 Performapal Dropgallop! (Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two green energy rings that surround Dropgallop, turning it into five motes of light) Yuya: Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! (A pillar of light shines above) Yuya/Yugo: I Synchro Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (Yugo's dragon soars overhead with a roar) Declan: (thoughts) Three down, one to go. Yuya: And last, but certainly not least, I activate the Spell card Pendulum Fusion! With it, I can fuse Pendulum monsters from my field or Pendulum Zones. Declan: You can Fusion Summon with monsters in your Pendulum Zones? Yuya: That's right! I fuse Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zones! And together, these two will form the most diabolical botanical ever seen! (Both Magicians swirl into an orb of light) Yuya/Yuri: I Fusion Summon! The vicious, voracious and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! (Yuri's dragon roars as it appeared) Declan: I must say, Yuya, I'm impressed. You've managed to summon your four strongest dragons in a single turn. Yuya: That' how I do it, Declan. And I'll show you all of their power, starting with Starving Venom's special ability! All your monsters' attack points go right to Starving Venom! (The energy from Declan's monsters is being sapped into Starving Venom's fanged mouths, raising its attack to 12,700) Sylvio: I never knew dragons could be that hungry. Yuya: I'm not done. Dark Rebellion uses an Overlay Unity to steal half of Doom King Armageddon's attack points. Treason Discharge! (Lightning shoots out of Dark Rebellion's wings and siphons Doom King Armageddon's attack points, lowering it to 1500 while Dark Rebellion's rise to 4000) Yuya: But why stop there? I use another Overlay Unit, this time to steal half of Alexander's attack points. (More lightning shoots out of the Xyz Dragon's wings and binds Alexander, lowering its attack to 1250 and Dark Rebellion's attack shoots to 5250) Sora: What a move! If Yuya attacks with his dragons, he'll be sure to win. Yuya: Starving Venom, attack Flame King Genghis! Declan: Not so fast! I activate the Action Spell Damage Banish! With this, all my damage from this battle drops to zero! Yuya: Nice move, but your monster's still destroyed. (The attack connects and creates a smoke cloud. Yuya's proud smile vanishes when he sees that Genghis is still standing.) Yuya: What!? How!? Declan: You can thank the Trap Dimension Drape for that. Since I've played it, all my D/D monsters can't be destroyed this turn. You'll have to do better than that, Yuya./ Yuya: Oh, I will. Clear Wing, attack Gust King Alexander! Spinstorm Sky Strike! (Declan grabs an Action Card from atop an awning.) Declan: I activate Restore! It may not restore my Life Points, but it will restore Alexander's attack points. And thanks to Dimension Drape, only Clear Wing will be destroyed. (Yuya was able to grab an Action Card from a bench) Yuya: Not if I activate Miracle! It saves Clear Wing from destruction! Declan: So that battle is a draw. Yuya: Yeah, but I still have two monsters left. Dark Rebellion, take out Wave King Caesar! Mauling Mandible Charge! (Dark Rebellion charges at Caesar with its illuminating fangs. Declan leaps up and grabs an Action Card from a tree branch.) Declan: I activate the Action Spell Quick Guard! It switches Caesar to defense, so I take no damage. And thanks to Dimension Drape, it isn't destroyed! (Wave King Caesar blocks Dark Rebellion's attack with his sword) Declan: Did you really think you could best me? Yuya: I can, and I will! I activate the Trap United as One! Thanks to this, Odd-Eyes gains attack points equal to the original attack point total of my other dragons. (Odd-Eyes roars as the energies of its fellow dragons are transferred to it, raising its attack points to 10,3000) Skip: Odd-Eyes' attack points have gone over 10,000! Shay: And it gets even worse for Declan. If Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least Level 5, all of the battle damage coming Declan's way is doubled. Zuzu: Give it to him, Yuya! Yuya: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Doom King Armageddon! (Odd-Eyes charges at Doom King Armageddon) Declan: You think you can best me again? You're wrong! I activate United as One! Yuya: What!? Declan: Surprised aren't you? You're not the only one with this card. Now Doom King Armageddon gains his allies' attack points! (Genghis, Alexander, and Caesar give their energy to Doom King Armageddon, raising its attack points to 8400) Yuya: Good try, Declan, but even that isn't enough. Declan: That's where you're wrong. I activate the Action Spell Double Attack! Now Doom King Armageddon's attack points double! (The energy surrounding Doom King intensifies, raising its attack points to 16,800) Yuya: Uh-oh! I better find an Action Card fast! Declan: Not if I find it first! (Yuya and Declan race to an Action Card located on a shrub. With the help of his Roller Boots, Yuya grabs the card first) Yuya: I activate the Action Spell Miracle Fire! This copies the effect of another Action Spell and copying Double Attack is the perfect ticket, because it doubles Odd-Eyes' attack points! (Odd-Eyes' energy intensifies as its attack points skyrocket to 20,600) Declan: 20,600 attack points!? Yuya: Just enough to turn your Life Points to ash! Odd-Eyes, destroy Doom King Armageddon! Spiral Flame Strike! Declan: If I'm to go down, then I may as well fight. D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, intercept the attack! (Henrietta, watching from the LID Tower, noticed Riley struggling to wake up) Henrietta: Riley? What's wrong? (Riley pointed to the Duel below) Henrietta: What about the duel? (She realizes what danger Riley was pointing to) Oh no. (The attacks continue to push each other back. Henrietta contacts Declan) Henrietta: Declan! Declan: Mother? Henrietta: You need to stop this duel! I don't know what Riley's sensing, but I fear that if this duel continues, bad things will happen! Declan: What do you mean by bad things? (His answer came when the entire arena began to fluctuate. A strange light began to form in the center of the colliding attacks) Yuya: What the!? Declan: What's happening to the ARC System!? Yuya: What's this light!? Yugo: No idea, but I think we better hightail it out of here! Yuri: That's something we agree on, Yugo! (The light reached out and swallowed all of Declan's monsters and Yuya's dragons roar as they were engulfed as well, their roars of pain fading to an eerie wail) Yuya: ODD-EYES! Declan: The ARC System is malfunctioning! (Declan was the next to be engulfed by the light) Yuya: Declan! (Yuya became swallowed by the light next) Zuzu: YUYA! Shay: What's happening out there!? Gong: Gong don't like this one bit! Sylvio: Yeah, we better make like bananas and split! Sora: You took those words right out of my mouth, Sylvio! (Everyone made a break for it. But no matter how far and fast they ran, the light quickly caught up with them as it absorbed Shay and Sora) Sylvio: Shay! Sora! (Sylvio was enveloped next) Gong: Sylvio! No! (Everyone else is eventually swallowed by the weird light. Atop the You Show Duel School rooftop, Yusho Sakaki saw the mysterious phenomenon) Yusho: It's as I feared. The war has begun again. (He allowed the light to take him. The light expanded all across the Pendulum Dimension, eventually reaching the Xyz, Fusion, and Synchro Dimensions as well. Paradise City and all of its neighboring Dimensions were all victims of the mysterious light.) Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite